We'll be Alone, Together
by BbyStarlette
Summary: A secret admirer leaves roses for Emily on Valentine's day... Please R&R! HAPPY VAL'S DAY!


_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **_

_**Here's a little story I came up with just in time for Lover's day, LOL=]**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Emily walked up to her desk to find a bouquet of red roses and a large white envelope underneath it. She looked around to see if she could catch who ever left them there running away, but apparently it was just her in the bull pen. She stared at the roses for a while, they were very pretty. She decided to ignore the roses for a while and headed over to lounge area. Maybe the suspect would come back to the scene of the crime, and then she could catch him red handed. She poured herself a glass of coffee and headed back to her desk. As soon as she walked out she saw Morgan standing over her desk looking down at the roses.

"Did you leave those there?" Emily nearly scared him half to death. He jumped when he heard her behind him.

"Uh, no." He said and slowly backed away from her desk until he reached his own and took a seat.

"Hmmm… You look pretty guilty to me." Emily honestly wouldn't be disappointed if they were from Morgan. He was a pretty good looking dude. And although she really didn't like him that way, it was still flattering to know men like him found her attractive as well.

"Look, I was being nosy and you caught me off guard. So, naturally I got startled and jumped. That's it." Morgan argued in his defense and he sounded honest.

"Fine, I believe you." Emily said taking a seat.

They both started laughing as Reid walked in.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's day!" The kid sounded oddly happy. He was carrying a stuffed teddy bear that had apparently been given to him by a girl.

"Hey Reid." Morgan and Emily both greeted him. He walked over and picked up the envelope sitting on Emily's desk.

"Who is this from?" Reid said while holding up the envelope and examining it closely.

Garcia happened to be walking by and caught a glimpse of the roses sitting on Emily's desk.

"OMG! Roses, how romantic! Who are they from?" Penelope asked what the rest of them were already wondering.

"I wish I knew." Emily said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Let's read the note!" Garcia said snatching the envelope from Reid.

All it said was _Happy Valentine's Day. _It wasn't signed.

"Oh! A secret admirer!" Morgan teased.

"Oh, shut up" Emily snapped and took the note from Garcia and shoved it in her desk.

JJ came out of the conference room holding a stack of files and immediately her eyes were fixed on the roses. She nearly ran down the steps and her jaw dropped when she got closer.

"These are beautiful…" JJ said in awe. "Who gave these to you, Em?"

"No clue. They were here when I came in." Emily explained.

"Well they are very nice." JJ said before heading up toward Hotch's office.

Emily had just had about enough with the roses and the secret admirer. She grabbed the roses and headed for the trash can.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Penelope yelled and ran after Emily.

"Throwing them away. If whoever left these roses here doesn't want me to know who they are, then I want to have nothing of theirs."Emily said as she proceeded to throw the bouquet away.

"They're too pretty to get thrown away!" Penelope argued again. "If you don't want them then let me have them, they'll look good in my office."

"Fine. Here, happy Val's day Garcia." Emily said sarcastically while handing over the roses to Garcia. Garcia grabbed the roses and ran to her office.

* * *

"Sorry for the lack of sunlight my darlings, but I promise to bring you a vase filled with cool water for you in just a minute." Garcia said to the roses as if they could actually hear her. She opened the door to go looking for a container to put the roses in and bumped into Rossi who was about to go into her office as well.

"Hey Garcia do you know where-" Rossi's attention drifted from Garcia on to the bouquet of roses sitting next to Garcia's keyboards. "How did those get here?"

"Oh, Emily gave them to me. She was going to throw them away but I-"

Garcia was interrupted by Rossi. "What? Throw them away? Why? Did she not like them?" Rossi's face was covered in worry.

"I don't know why, but I insisted they were too pretty to throw away- Oh! Were they from you!" Garcia yelled, finally catching on.

"Yes… "Rossi said putting his head down in shame. "But don't tell her. I really don't want her to know they were from me."

"Don't worry sir. You're secret is safe with me." Penelope assured Rossi.

"Swear you won't say a word." Rossi demanded.

"Pinky swear!" Garcia said holding up her pinky.

Rossi just shook his head and headed down the hall back to his office leaving Garcia alone with her pinky in the air.

As soon as the coast was clear Penelope ran out to find Emily. Once she did she grabbed her arm and dragged her to her office.

"What the hell Penelope!" Emily said trying to pull away from Garcia's grip as she pulled her into her little tech room.

"I know who the roses are from!" Penelope said as she shut the door and finally let go of Emily.

"From who!" Emily said, too curious to conceal her excitement.

"I can't tell" Penelope said biting her lip.

"Oh come on. You dragged me in here for nothing then?"

"Fine… But you can't tell him I told you, or even tell him that you know." Penelope warned before finally spilling the beans.

"I promise not to. Just tell me Garcia." Emily was starting to run out of patience.

"They are from…" Penelope paused and thought of whether it was or not as good idea to break her promise to Rossi, "…a guy whose name rhymes with Bossy."

"Hotch?"

"What? No! I said a guy whose name rhymes with bossy, not a guy who _is_ bossy. Geez Emily, do I have to spell it out for you?" Penelope was shocked. She always thought Emily was one of the smartest people on the team. But this whole thing had her looking pretty stupid.

"Oh." Emily was clearly a bit disappointed.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Now Penelope was mad. Rossi had made such a nice gesture by buying such beautiful roses for Emily, and she had nothing to say but _'oh'_.

"Well that's was unexpected. He's a nice guy, but I don't like him like _that_, Pen." Emily said in cold manner.

"Don't be mean Emily. You should be thankful." Penelope reprimanded Emily.

"Well now I have to go break his heart and tell him I don't like him." Emily said as she reached for the door.

"No you can't! That's mean. And I swore I wouldn't tell you!" Penelope tried to stop Emily.

"I have to. I won't mention you told me." Emily said opening the door and going out into the hallway.

* * *

Emily walked up to Rossi's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emily heard Rossi's voice yell from the inside.

Emily slowly turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Hey, Emily. How can I help you?" Rossi said looking up from his paperwork.

"Hi. Um, look I know it was you that left the roses on my desk." Emily confessed.

"Garcia told you?" Rossi said in disbelief that Garcia had not kept her promise.

"um, no. Well, that's not the point. I just came to say _thanks_, but _no thanks_."

"Huh?" Rossi looked totally confused.

"I appreciate the roses but I just don't like you like _that,_ Rossi. I just see you as another colleague, that's all." Emily said as quickly as she feared Rossi would start crying in front of her.

But it was all the contrary, Rossi began laughing as soon as Emily stopped ranting. "What? Oh my. I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. First of all, let me apologies for not signing the card, second, I don't like you like '_that'_ either Emily. I'm old enough to be your father."

"Then why did you give me roses and that card? It was very misleading." Emily said as her cheeks began to get red.

"I was just being nice, Emily. The whole purpose was for you not to find out they were from me. You see, Penelope has Derek, JJ has Will, and it's likely you're the only one out of your friends that will be alone on Valentine's Day. So I decided to send you roses and make you think you had a secret admirer so you wouldn't feel so bad." Rossi finished explaining and by then Emily was ready to go dig her own grave. She was so embarrassed she wanted to die. Here was Rossi being so nice and considerate while she had been thinking of awful ways to turn him down.

"Oh, well thanks I guess and sorry for, well, everything." Emily said faking a smile and started to head out the door.

Emily felt so bummed. _Was she really that pathetic that Rossi felt the need to make up a secret admirer for her just to make her feel good about herself?_

She headed back to her desk and pulled out the Valentine Card she had shoved in one of the drawers earlier. She stared at it for the longest while. It had been really nice of Rossi to go through the trouble of buying her roses and leaving them on her desk without anybody noticing, and she felt the need to return the favor. Suddenly the perfect idea popped into her head.

Emily rushed back to Rossi's office. She knocked on the door and waited for acknowledgement before letting herself in.

"Hey Rossi, what are you doing tonight?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. Probably do what I usually do on Valentine's Day... Get drunk." Rossi said with a smirk.

"Oh. Well I was just thinking… since I'm going to be alone today and well you are too, maybe we can, you know, be alone, _together_?" Emily said letting the words fall out of her mouth awkwardly.

"Hmmm, are you asking me out Emily?" Rossi said raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of. Not exactly on a date. Maybe we can just go out for dinner or drinks?" Emily offered.

"Sure, sounds good." Rossi smiled.

Emily smiled back and headed out.

Morgan caught her smiling at herself and as always he just had to ask about it. "What are you smiling over?"

"I found out who the roses were from…" Emily said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were from Rossi." Emily said as she watched Morgan's eyes widen.

"You're kidding." Morgan said as he shot her an incredulous smile.

"Nope. And we are going for dinner and drinks tonight, too." Emily said as she tried not to laugh at Morgan.

"So he asked you out?" Morgan said kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"Oh no. I asked him."

Morgan nearly fell off his chair when he heard this. Emily enjoyed making Morgan over react

Rossi walked out of his office and went past Morgan's and Emily's desk.

"See you tonight then" he said to Emily as Morgan followed him with his eyes.

"See you." Emily said as she turned back to Morgan whose jaw was open wide.

"Relax Morgan. We're going out as friends." Emily assured Morgan.

Morgan shook his head from side to side, "Sure. That's how it always starts…"

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it's not as 'cute' or romantic' as other Val's day stories out there. SORRY. It's just that today is not so happy for me since one of my best friends is leaving today to start his military training...=\ **_

_**Well, hope the rest of you have fun today! And as Always, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
